


L'addestramento

by MitsukiSirya



Series: La raccolta dei crack pairing [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In genere per questo genere di faccende ci sono dei maestri, delle personalità molto professionali e conosciute nell’ambiente, discrete e soprattutto belle, di modo che le giovani fanciulle non si trovino in imbarazzo di fronte a certi tipi di tocchi o pratiche. E’ un mestiere antico, che viene tramandato di padre in figlio e di madre in figlia – perché, ovviamente, anche i giovani sposi non sono esenti da quell’addestramento, e arrivano preparati sul talamo nuziale.<br/>Colui che giaceva incatenato ai piedi del letto, però, era un ammasso informe di membra; cicatrici su cicatrici sul volto e sul corpo, e, da come si poneva, sembra essere stato torturato a lungo. Narcissa lo riconobbe solo per l’occhio magico e la gamba di legno: Alastor Moody, noto Auror, nemico dei Mangiamorte."</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'addestramento

**Author's Note:**

> Questa cosa è uscita fuori per colpa di Risa.  
> Oggi (era l'8 marzo, NdA XD) è il suo compleanno *----* Perciò fatele gli auguri, da bravi u.u Comunque, dicevo, oggi è il suo compleanno e le ho chiesto di dirmi due personaggi di Harry Potter.  
> Lei ha detto Alastor Moody e Narcissa Malfoy. Perciò ho pensato e questa è l’unica cosa che sono riuscita a tirar fuori .-. (colpa dei libri che sto leggendo ultimamente, lo so…).  
> Beh, vi lascio alla storia, buona lettura! XD

** L’addestramento **

“Sorellina, ho un regalo per te nella stanza dei giochi.”   
Bellatrix l’afferrò e praticamente se la trascinò dietro. Narcissa incespicò per un primo momento, per poi mettersi a correre.   
“Le tue nozze con Lucius sono imminenti, perciò ho pensato che, oltre alla teoria, avresti avuto bisogno di pratica…”   
Il suo cuore perse un battito. Sapeva cosa sua sorella aveva in mente, ma francamente non lo condivideva. Eppure, era prassi di ogni famiglia Purosangue e, fintantoché l’addestramento non comprometteva la verginità, ogni padre e ogni futuro marito l’approvava.   
Bellatrix spalancò la stanza dei giochi – una stanza nera e rossa, dove per ‘giochi’ non s’intendono certo innocenze di bambini – e le mostrò il suo regalo; il prigioniero che era riuscita a procurarsi.   
Un gemito sfuggì dalle labbra di Narcissa; un gemito di orrore. Com’era possibile che la sorella la condannasse a _questo_?   
In genere per questo genere di faccende ci sono dei maestri, delle personalità molto professionali e conosciute nell’ambiente, discrete e soprattutto _belle_ , di modo che le giovani fanciulle non si trovino in imbarazzo di fronte a certi tipi di tocchi o pratiche. E’ un mestiere antico, che viene tramandato di padre in figlio e di madre in figlia – perché, ovviamente, anche i giovani sposi non sono esenti da quell’addestramento, e arrivano preparati sul talamo nuziale.   
Colui che giaceva incatenato ai piedi del letto, però, era un ammasso informe di membra; cicatrici su cicatrici sul volto e sul corpo, e, da come si poneva, sembra essere stato torturato a lungo. Narcissa lo riconobbe solo per l’occhio magico e la gamba di legno: Alastor Moody, noto Auror, nemico dei Mangiamorte.   
Erano in guerra. Questo lo sapeva, ma non comprendeva come potesse essere proprio lui il suo insegnante. Insomma, non avrebbe potuto insegnarle nulla! Anche se Moody era un Purosangue, era dall’altro lato della guerra, e di certo lei non si sarebbe voluta _insozzare_ con un corpo così rozzo e grezzo!   
Bellatrix le prese il volto tra le mani e la costrinse a guardarla negli occhi.   
“Siamo in guerra.” disse, serissima come lei l’aveva vista poche altre volte nella vita “Ogni arte che gioca a nostro favore è una conquista e una risorsa. La tua verginità è consacrata a Lucius, ma una volta che te ne sarai sbarazzata toccherà anche a te compiere la tua parte come membro di una famiglia votata a Lord Voldemort. Se puoi scoprire qualcosa seducendo le nostre controparti, sarai una risorsa, Narcissa. Hai la bellezza giusta per farlo, la giovinezza che ti conferisce innocenza, e non ti sei mai esposta come me nel sostenere il nostro Signore: se ora supererai le uniche altre limitazioni che ti restano, potrai essere un tesoro inestimabile di informazioni. Ecco perché ho scelto lui. Per prima cosa, è un nemico che non ha nessuna voglia di cederti, ma se riuscirai a corromperlo saprai di poterlo fare con tutti. Come seconda cosa, non è quello che si dice un esemplare di rara bellezza, e nemmeno di mediocre. Vinci la tua repulsione contro di lui, e potrai giacere con chiunque, pur di reperire informazioni.”   
Narcissa soppesò le parole della sorella, deglutendo più volte.   
“Chi… Chi mi insegnerà, se lui sarà l’oggetto dei miei studi?” chiese, infine.   
Non voleva. Non voleva essere sottoposta a quella prova; non voleva dover giacere con degli sconosciuti in un futuro prossimo. Non le interessava niente di Voldemort e della sua guerra; lei sognava solo il suo matrimonio da favola e l’amore di Lucius, così come doveva essere.   
Ma Bellatrix era così vicina. Le teneva il viso fra le mani e le soffiava le parole in bocca, seducendola. Di certo lei stava già aiutando la sua fazione, anche in quel modo. Sebbene fosse già famosa come una dei più fedeli, Narcissa era sicura che gli uomini, alla fine, cedessero a lei. Forse anche le donne.   
Lei non poteva fare altrimenti. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per la sorella e questo Bellatrix lo sapeva, e sfruttava quindi il potere che aveva su di lei.   
“Io.” rispose, sorridendo e allontanandosi, lascando Narcissa in preda al rossore e al tremore delle ginocchia.

***

Alastor Moody era seduto a gambe aperte sul letto, incatenato di modo che non potesse muoversi, con Bellatrix che da dietro gli teneva la testa fissa verso lo spettacolo, impedendogli di chiudere gli occhi.   
Narcissa era rimasta sorpresa nel constatare che il membro dell’uomo era, a riposo, un ammasso di carne liscia e priva di imperfezioni. Si era quasi convinta che _tutto_ il suo corpo dovesse essere cosparso da cicatrici, e invece lì non ce n’erano.   
Ricacciando indietro un conato di vomito e esibendo un sorriso tremulo, così come Bellatrix le aveva detto di fare, lo prese in mano. Nella sua mente cercò di isolare e ignorare il resto, il corpo imperfetto e l’occhio e la gamba di legno, per concentrarsi solo su quel pezzo di carne.   
Doveva stimolarlo. Era un pene come un altro, non apparteneva a nessuno in particolare. Il giorno prima Bellatrix era stata particolarmente ripetitiva sull’argomento, ma solo oggi Narcissa poteva capirne il perché.   
Era difficile, maledettamente difficile concentrarsi solo su quello e ignorare la repulsione.   
“Stringi di meno, di meno! Muoviti delicatamente… Non andare di fretta…”   
Seguiva i consigli della sorella, che la osservava da dietro la spalla dell’uomo. In fin dei conti, era proprio quella consapevolezza che non la faceva fuggire a gambe levate: Bellatrix era lì per lei, e lei avrebbe soddisfatto ogni sua richiesta.   
“Certo che sei un osso duro, eh, Auror?”   
Quella era una presa in giro diretta al loro prigioniero. L’uomo, infatti, stava resistendo con tutte le sue forze, e il suo membro rimaneva flaccido e molle.   
“Passiamo a qualcosa di più incisivo, Cissy?”   
Narcissa deglutì. Sapeva cos’avrebbe dovuto fare ora. Lentamente, si chinò sul pube dell’uomo.   
Il giorno prima Bellatrix si era presa cura di lui, da un punto di vista igienico, facendogli il bagno e cospargendolo di oli profumati. Perciò, ora, l’odore non era sgradevole mentre Narcissa si avvicinava, ma lei dovette lo stesso ricacciare indietro un conato di vomito. La situazione non le piaceva per niente.   
“Aspetta.”   
Si fermò, proprio mentre stava per prendere in bocca il membro di Moody.   
Bellatrix prese la bacchetta e mormorò qualcosa.   
“Niente scherzi, vecchio.”   
“Cosa?” chiese Narcissa, alzando lo sguardo.   
Bellatrix sorrise, tornando a prendere la testa dell’uomo e costringendolo di nuovo a guardare.   
“Gli ho impedito di fare pipì. Non volevi che ti facesse una cosa del genere, no?”   
La gola di Narcissa si seccò all’improvviso. Esisteva quella possibilità? Oh, ma perché Bellatrix non si era rivolta alla solita famiglia? Perché doveva sopportare tutto questo?   
Ad un cenno del capo della sorella, Cissy riprese quello che stava facendo, seppur con riluttanza.   
Leccò il membro dell’uomo, dalla base fino alla punta e al contrario, e poi, non essendoci state reazioni, lo prese tutto in bocca.   
Finalmente, mentre iniziava a lavorare con più insistenza, nel modo in cui le era stato insegnato da Bellatrix, qualcosa cambiò. Sentì dentro di sé che il membro si stava allungando e inturgidendo, tanto che alla fine non riuscì a tenerlo tutto in bocca.   
“Fai vedere, forza.”   
Narcissa si rialzò, prossima alle lacrime, per mostrare il suo lavoro alla sorella.   
“Molto bene… Molto bene. Ora devi arrivare fino in fondo. Lo vogliamo o no far godere, questo bell’Auror?”   
Narcissa spostò lo sguardo e incrociò quello di Alastor Moody, trovandolo furioso e deluso, ma sotto le cicatrici le guance gli si erano imporporate.   
Deglutì un’ultima volta, prima di tornare con la bocca sul suo membro.

***

“Direi che hai raggiunto un buon livello di eccellenza, in questo campo.”   
Narcissa aveva ancora sulla lingua il sapore amaro del seme dell’uomo. Bellatrix continuò ad armeggiare con le corde che lo tenevano legato, mentre la sorella si perdeva nei suoi movimenti fluidi ed esperti, cercando di ignorare Moody e desiderando disperatamente di poter bere un bicchiere d’acqua.   
“Ora passiamo al resto. Non posso farti sacrificare la tua verginità, ma posso mostrarti come si fa a fare sesso.”   
Il cuore di Narcissa accelerò appena, mentre Bellatrix faceva ricadere a terra la veste.   
Era nuda, di fronte a lei.   
Era bellissima.   
Narcissa si perse ad osservare i seni sodi, i capezzoli grandi, il pube perfettamente depilato. Bellatrix si voltò e salì sul letto a gattoni, avvicinandosi a Moody, mostrandole il sedere e soprattutto la conformazione della sua intimità.   
Lei deglutì, stavolta per celare il suo desiderio pungente.   
Bellatrix stava armeggiando con il membro dell’uomo, usando le mani e la bocca. Sembrava perfettamente a suo agio, come se fosse… Come se fosse _nata_ per dar piacere agli uomini.   
Una volta che le dimensioni dell’erezione risultarono accettabili, ci calò sopra.   
Narcissa sgranò gli occhi, osservando la danza ipnotica di quei due corpi. A dire il vero, solo Bellatrix si muoveva, sinuosa ed elegante, mentre Moody stava facendo di tutto per resistere.   
Da quando avevano iniziato l’addestramento, l’Auror non aveva mai emesso un gemito, per non dar loro nessuna soddisfazione. Bellatrix l’aveva punito, per quello, ma lui era stato irremovibile… Fino a quel momento. Aveva resistito fino all’ultimo, ma alla fine il suo desiderio aveva prevalso e dalle sue labbra era sfuggito un sospiro, nel momento in cui aveva raggiunto l’apice.   
Narcissa lesse la condanna eterna negli occhi di Moody, dopo quell’istante di puro piacere. Seppe, in cuor suo, che per quella debolezza aveva condannato a morte Bellatrix.   
Non le interessava poi molto. Per lei, la sorella era invincibile ed eterna, quindi non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi.   
“Devo fartelo rivedere, Cissy?”   
Narcissa rimase ad osservarla in silenzio, a metà fra la voglia di rispondere sì e la timidezza, la vergogna che l’avrebbe assalita se solo lei avesse _compreso_.

***

La prima notte di nozze con Lucius Malfoy fu diversa da come si era aspettata. Il suo ormai marito fremeva dall’impazienza di averla e, sebbene fosse stato delicato nel momento della penetrazione, poi l’aveva amata correndo come se non dovesse vedere un domani, fregandosene di tutti gli insegnamenti che gli erano stati impartiti e seguendo solo la passione.   
A lei andava bene anche così.   
Dopo i primi tre rapporti, consumati nel dolore risonante della sua verginità perduta, aveva scoperto anche lei i piaceri che il sesso sapeva donare. Dopo che Lucius si fu calmato, iniziarono a sperimentare la loro intimità con dolcezza e lentezza, seguendo gli insegnamenti dei loro mentori.   
Narcissa non disse mai che i suoi erano stati Bellatrix e Alastor Moody.

***

Bellatrix la venne a chiamare meno di un mese dopo il suo matrimonio.  
“Devo consegnare Alastor Moody al Signore Oscuro.” disse “Lui me l’ha prestato per il tempo del tuo addestramento, e ora lo rivuole. Pensavo che ti sarebbe piaciuto salutarlo un’ultima volta.”  
E’ strano come le cose cambino e si rimettano in prospettiva, quando l’obbligo cede il passo alla volontà.  
Narcissa osservò il corpo nudo di Alastor Moody quasi con una punta di tenerezza e malinconia. Bellatrix era stata un ottimo mentore, su questo non c’era alcun dubbio, eppure lei aveva sperimentato sul corpo di lui.  
La sorella li aveva lasciati soli, dicendo che sarebbe venuta a prendersi il prigioniero tra un’ora.  
E Narcissa sorrise, ricordando la danza ipnotica di Bellatrix su quel corpo brutto e solcato da cicatrici.  
Improvvisamente, le divenne chiaro ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare. Si tolse il vestito e risalì a gattoni sul letto, come _lei_ aveva fatto tempo prima.  
Ripassò tutte le tecniche di seduzione fisica che le erano state insegnate, non permettendo all’uomo di raggiungere l’apice. Infine, si calò su di lui, diventando l’immagine speculare del suo desiderio.  
“Sarò brava come lei?” gli sussurrò all’orecchio, prima di iniziare a muoversi.  
Raggiunse l’apice, cosa che non credeva possibile con quel corpo martoriato come compagno, ma quando lo raggiunse anche lui nessun gemito gli sfuggì dalle labbra, non questa volta.  
Sorridendo, Narcissa si tolse e si rivestì.  
“Prima o poi.” mormorò, chinandosi un’ultima volta sul viso dell’uomo “Riuscirò a raggiungere il _suo_ livello e a superarlo, e tu urlerai con me.”  
Gli posò un bacio dolce sulle labbra qualche secondo prima che Bellatrix tornasse, per portarlo via.  
Narcissa seguì con lo sguardo l’ondeggiare della camminata della sorella, non meno graziosa anche se si stava trascinando un prigioniero riluttante dietro.  
 _Forse_ , pensò, _quando riuscirò a far godere sul serio Alastor Moody, potrò proporti di essere mia._  
 


End file.
